La Confesion (perdon si ya existe ese título)
by FanfictionCreator99
Summary: One-shoot CoreyxLaney, tambien aparece un OC que yo cree. Creo que haré segunda parte, no lo se. Espero que lo disfruten. Un poco corto, pero así soy


Hola a todos esta es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras iba en el colectivo aburrido. Este es un One-Shoot asique dudo que ponga mas, a menos que se me ocurra una segunda parte, pero no lo creo.

* * *

"Habla"

'Piensa'

**Narracion**

* * *

**Eran las 12 AM en la cochera de los Grojband con Laney, Kin y Kon, que se encontraban mas aburridos que nunca**

"Estoy tan aburrida que creo que moriré de aburrimiento" Dijo Laney

"Donde esta Corey y su tonto e infantil plan" Dijo Kin

"Ni tocar me haria divertirme" Dijo el otro gemelo

**De repente la puerta del garage se abre y se ve a dos siluetas muy identicas, luego de unos segundos se puede ver a Corey y a... ¡¿Otro Corey?!**

"Dos Coreys!?" Dijo Laney

"Como es posible?!" Preguntó Kin

"Siiii! Más amigos!" Exclamó Kon

"Tranquilo chicos, él es mi primo, vino a quedarse unos dias" Contestó Corey

"Hola chicos, soy Dan el primo de Corey, el me habló mucho de ustedes, su banda es realmente asombrosa"

"Oh, Muchas Gracias" Dijeron Laney, Kin y Kon al Unísono"

* * *

**Dan tenía pelo rojo, una camisa azul manga larga desabotonada mostrando su remera blanca, un jean azul largo sin raspado que muestra un poco de sus medias blancas y tambien unas zapatillas Converse rojas. Su cuerpo, su corte de pelo y su cara eran iguales a Corey. Tambien llevaba un gorro como el de él, solo que era de color azul.**

* * *

"Bueno Core, ¿cual es el plan?" Dijo Laney

"De hecho todavia no se me ocurre nada"

"Estoy aburrido veamos Television" Dijo Kon

"Estoy de acuerdo" Respondió Corey

"Hay una pelicula de accion y disparos en el canal 38" Recordó Kin

**Entonces los chicos se sientan en los sillones; Kin estaba a la izquierda, luego Kon, seguido Corey, despues Laney y por ultimo Dan. Corey lanza su zapatilla para encender el aparato y Corey, Kin y Kon miraban hipnotizados al programa mientras que Laney miraba a Corey completamente enamorada y Dan se daba cuenta de esto mientras pensaba profundamente.**

'WoW, no puedo creer que Laney este enamorada de el, nunca me habló de ella como novia o algo parecido, ni siquiera en la tipica charla aburrida de ¿Quien te gusta?. Creo que esto es un clasico caso de que la chica lo ama pero el chico la ignora o no la imagina como novia. Seguramente ella no le dijo a nadie, por lo tanto el reprimir esos sentimientos hacia el la entristece. Debo hacer algo'

"Ehhh, Laney, ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? Tengo que decirte algo"

"Claro" Dijo con un tono dubitativo mientras que los otros ni se mosquean frente a esto

* * *

**Laney y Dan se encontraban en la sala mientras ella seguia pensando que le queria decir.**

"Te gusta Corey no?"

"Quee? No"

"No mientas, vi como te derretias de amor al verlo sentado al lado tuyo"

"Está bien Dan, si, estoy enamorada de tu primo"

"Enamorada o muerta de amor por el?"

"Ok... Si... lo amo"

"Pero dime algo; como se conocieron?"

* * *

****Flashback** (Punto de vista de**** Laney)**

**Nos conocimos en el primer año de la primaria, me mudé a Peaceville asi que no conocía a nadie, además me molestaba y golpeaba un niño por ser la nueva y estar indefensa. Pero un dia...**

"¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE!" Reclamó Laney

"O que? Dudo que alguien me detenga" Respondió el que la molestaba

"¡OYE! ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!" Dijo Corey

"Y tu quien eres?!"

"Soy Corey, y pará de molestarla!"

"Y que harás, Corey?"

"GOLPEARTE!"

**Entonces golpeo en la nariz a ese chico molesto y se fué. Luego Core se acercó a mi**

"Te encuentras bien? No te duele nada no?"

"Me duele un poco el brazo, pero no importa, gracias por golpear a ese tonto"

"No hay problema, ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?"

"Nosotros?"

**Y me presentó a Kin y a Kon. Nos hicimos los mejores amigos y desde ese dia me empezé a enamorar cada vez mas de el. Años mas tarde formamos a la banda y ahora estoy aquí, confesandote mi amor por el.**

* * *

**Ahora continúo yo**

"Wow, Que romantico. Asi que tu lo amas pero el solo te ve como su mejor amiga, no es cierto?"

"Adivinaste" Dijo sarcasticamente

"Y me imagino que Kin y Kon tampoco lo saben"

"Nop. Pero por favor no se los digas"

"Tranquila no les diré nada"

"Gracias" Dijo aliviada

"Pero por qué no le dices? serian buena pareja"

"Tal vez pero tengo miedo de que se burle o me eche de la banda"

"Laney conozco a mi primo y el nunca haria eso"

"Pero tambien puede pasar, no quiero que se arruine nuestra amistad"

"Bueno. Pero prométeme que algun dia lo haras"

"Lo prometo"

"Espero que el te corresponda a tus sentimientos"

"Lo mismo espero yo"

* * *

****Volviendo al garage****

"Y de qué hablaron? Cosas romanticas?" Preguntó Kin

"QUÉEEEEEE! NO! ¡NADA DE ESO!- Dijeron al unísono

"Le pregunte a Laney si habian papas fritas o algo, ya que ustedes miraban la tele como bobos"

"Ah, Ok!" Dijo Corey

"Ahora tengo hambre" Exclamó Kon

"Si yo tambien" Concordó Laney

"Mamaaaa! Cuando comemos?" Gritó Corey desesperado

"En 5 minutos"

"Pueden comer con nosotros Kin, Kon y Laney?"

"Si claro pero diganle a sus familias"

"Está bien"

** Los chicos fueron a la sala a lavarse las manos y llamar a las familias para informarles que se quedan a comer, pero luego Dan les pregunta si podian quedarse a dormir asi que volvieron a informarles a los padres y todos dijeron que si. En ese momento todos estaban sentados viendo la television del comedor mientras esperaban cuando aparece Trina**

"Ah hola primo no sabia que venias hoy" Dijo Trina desinteresada

"Hola Trina, no importa estube todo el dia con Corey asi que no te culpo"

"Y que hiciste hoy Trina lamento no haberte molestado es que no tuve tiempo" Dijo Corey sarcastico

"Pues para que sepas Corey hoy fui al cine con Nick Mallory y nos besamos"

"Wow, no puede ser, el fin del mundo debe estar llegando" Dijo riendo Kin

"Cállate 4 ojos"

"Cállate frenos" Respondió Laney

"Chicos, chicos, paren hay que comer" Dijo la mamá de Corey y Trina como si fuera algo normal

"¡PIZZA!" Dijeron los gemelos chorreando saliva como una canilla abierta

**La mamá de Corey había hecho 3 bandejas de pizza porque sabia que se quedarian a comer y que comen como bestias. El padre como la madre se comió 2, mientras que Corey, Laney, Dan y Trina se comieron 4 y Kin y Kon se comieron 8 cada uno. Kin y Kon sentian que explotarian, los padres estaban satisfechos y los demas se frotaban el estomago.**

"No lo puedo creer chicos! ¡COMIERON COMO VACAS!" Dijo el padre

"Es que estaba TAAAAAAAAAN RICA" Dijeron todos al unísono

**Despues de tomar un antiácido cada uno, y de 30 minutos de television, Laney y los gemelos se fueron a sus casas por ropa. En eso Corey y Dan ya estaban en sus camas viendo algo de television.**

'Este es el momento perfecto para que Corey descubra sus sentimientos hacia Laney, sino nunca se lo dirá'

"Primo puedo preguntarte algo"

"Claro" Mientras pone el volumen en mute

"Es sobre Laney"

"Que cosa?"

"Ella te gusta?"

"Queeeee? no... ehm..."

"Lo sabia ella te gusta"

"No, para nada, ella no me gusta"

"Primo te conozco muy bien, se que te gusta"

"Bueno tal vez un poco"

"Un poco?"

"Está bien.. ella es linda, simpatica, es mi mejor amiga, y creo que este año me empiezó a gustar"

"Pero te gustaria que ella sea tu novia?"

"No lo se... Tal vez..."

"Tal vez?"

"Agh... Cuando quieres podes ser molesto"

"Lo sé. Pero responde: Quieres que Laney sea tu novia?"

"Solo te diré que me gustaria"

"En otras palabras: ¡SI!"

"Shhhh. Cállate. Podrian escuchar"

"Esta bien"

(En voz baja) "Corey ama a Laney, Corey ama a Laney, Corey ama a Laney"

"Cállate tonto" con una pequeña sonrisa

"Jajajajajajaja"

'Hasta el año pasado jamas se me hubiera ocurrido que ella me gustara, pero ahora si, lo que me pregunto es: Por qué? Tal vez sea la pubertad, no estoy seguro, pero de algo si: ME GUSTA LANEY! Bueno, suficiente por hoy, seguire mañana.'

* * *

"Hola chicos ya volvimos" Dijo Laney sacando a Corey de sus pensamientos

"Que estan viendo" Pregunta Kin

"Duro de Matar 4" Dijo Dan

"Oh! Me encanta esa pelicula" Dijo Kon

"Si quieren la vemos" Sugirió Corey

"Si!" Exclamó Dan como niño de 5 años

**Se quedaron viendola completa, para cuando terminaron era la 1 de la mañana, y se encontraban algo cansados**

"QUE! - BUENA! - PELICULA!" Exclamó Dan

"Fué la mejor pelicula del mundo" Agregó Kon

"Me encantó cuando la chica se cae con la camioneta" Dijo Laney

"Y cuando se meten al tunel sin luz" Dijo Kin

"Esa parte fué asombrosa" Agrega Corey

"(Boztezo super mega grande) Tengo sueño chicos... Me voy a dormir" Dijo el primo

"(Bostecito) Creo que yo tambien..." Afirmó Laney

"(Bostezon) Tambien nosotros..." Dijeron los hermanos

"(Bostezo normal) Hasta mañana chicos" Dijo el peliazul

"Hasta mañana" Dijeron todos al unísono

**Y se durmieron todos juntos en camas diferentes que estaban en el sotano y que llevaron a la habitacion de Corey. Laney al dormir estaba soñando con Corey, Kin y Kon con pastel, Corey con Laney y Dan con tambien tener una banda.**

* * *

****Al día siguiente****

'(bostezo de despertar) Que raro, soñé que era el novio de Laney, deben ser mis pensamientos de amor sobre ella, pero no lo se, dudo que ella me ame como yo ahora a ella. No puedo decirle, si no me quiere, de seguro dejará de ser mi amiga'

"Hola primo" Dijo Dan, que se habia despertado mientras Corey pensaba

"Eh? Ah, hola"

"Que pasa? Que piensas?"

"Ehhh... Nada..."

"No me digas que estas pensando sobre Laney"

"Emm... Me prometes que no le diras a ella"

"Te lo prometo Corey"

"Te lo digo porque eres mi primo, bueno, si, estaba pensando sobre Laney"

"Y que pensabas"

"Que me gusta... y... mucho..."

"Perfecto!, iniciando la operacion cita con Laney"

"Jaja, no enserio, la quiero mucho"

"Quieres que te diga como conquistarla"

"Sabes como?"

"Claro que si"

"Por favor dime"

"Esta bien, cuando todos se despierten, llevaré a Kin y a Kon a comer helado, mientras tú la detienes, le hablas un poco expresando tus sentimientos, y luego la besas, si te corresponde, sigue hasta que ella se canse, le confiesas tu amor, se hacen novios, y listo. FACIL!"

"Seguro para vos si, pero para mi no"

"Tranquilo, es facil"

"Esta bien, seguire tu plan"

"Perfecto" se dirige a Kin y a Kon mientras los mueve "Chicos, despierten. ¡Comeremos heladooo!"

"¡SIIIIIIIII!" gritaron levantandose y cambiandose en un flash "A comer!" Y se van dejando a Corey y a Laney solos, y esta se despertó por los ruidos.

"Vamos a comer?" Dice Laney levantándose

"E-espera Laney"

"Que pasa Core"

"B-bueno queria preguntarte algo" mientras el se acercada al lado de ella

"A-a si? Y que es?"

**Y justo en ese momento Corey besa muy apasionadamente a Laney y esta se queda completamente congelada preguntandose en su mente 'Estoy soñando?'. Despues de unos segundos el se separa de ella y al ver su cara de asombro y congelamiento se siente triste y piensa que Laney no siente lo mismo que el.**

"Emm... Lo siento Laney... M-mejor me voy" 'Estúpido'

"Corey..."

"Olvídalo... No importa..."

"Espera!"

"Que pasa?"

**Y rapidamente Laney se levanta y lo agarra de la espalda a el y lo besa tan apasionadamente como el o mas, y este le corresponde creando el momento tal vez mas emocionante de toda su vida. El beso duró aproximadamente 30 segundos, hasta que algo pasó. Se escucha que se abre la puerta, pero ellos ni se inmutan por el momento. ERAN KIN Y KON!**

"¡O POR DIOS! ¡COREY SE ESTÁ BESANDO CON LANEY! ¡NO PUEDE SER!" Dijeron los dos al unísono

'Mierda, no pensé que ellos tardaran tanto, a la proxima tengo que poner camara' Pensó Dan

"¡Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE A LANEY LE GUSTABA LENNY!" Dijo Kin

"¡Y YO QUE A ELLA NO LE GUSTABA NADIE!" Decía Kon

"Chicos! No sabia que estaban ahí. Hace cuanto que estan?" Dijo Corey sumamente sonrojado

"Lo suficiente como para ver a los dos enamorados besandose" Dijo Kin

"Para mi es lindo que los dos se amen" Dijo Kon con ojos grandes y lindos

"Y... No les molesta?- Dijo Laney

"La verdad, a mi no, son linda pareja" Expresó Kin

"Lo mismo pienso yo" Dijo Kon

"Ahh... Que bueno"

"Lo siento Corey, estos comen como bestias, no los pude detener mucho" Dijo Dan

"No importa"

"Buenoooo... Creo que llevare a comer de nuevo a los gemelos" Dijo Dan con una sonrisa pícara

"Pero no tenemos hambre!" Respondieron

"Igual!" Dijo Dan mientras se lleva arrastrando a los chicos

"Emm... Laney..." Dijo Corey

"Si, Core..."

"¿Quisieras...

ser...

mi novia?"

"Estas bromeando!" Dijo Laney con mucho asombro mientras que Corey se iba entristeciendo

"Claro que si!" Dijo antes de que ella lo abrazaba a el, mientras este se sentia el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

"Te amo" Susurró el en su oido

"Tambien" Le susurró ella

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, fue un poco corto para ser un One-shoot pero bueno.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR!**

**"Espera un momento"**

**Que pasa Corey?**

**"Nos vas a dejar así, besandonos y diciendonos TE AMO, alargalo un poco mas no?"**

**Y que sugieres que ponga?**

**"Yo que se, que Dan se enamore, piensalo vos, despues de todo tu eres el escritor"**

**Creo que tienes razon, pero otro dia**

**Donde estaba? Ah, si**

****Cierra puerta garage****


End file.
